Just one of these days
by Khamonai
Summary: A look into the day in the life of a ShinRa secretary...


For a disclaimer - just take look into my profile #smiles#

Have you ever wondered what a day in the life of a ShinRa employee might look like? This is what came out when I started thinking about it...

Dedicated to Daughter of Night, who was kind enough to read it and not kill me for the (back then) non-existing formatting... Hopefully this version is a bit better... Thank you!

* * *

**Just one of these days**

She was bored. Completely and utterly bored._Somewhere there might be something to do, but here… nothing. Absolutely nothing at all._ She didn't know what to do… _Well… except trying to look busy, just in case someone came in and had a look at what she was doing. But still…_ She WAS bored.

Every now and then she glanced up and took a look around, trying to figure out if she'd been found out yet… _Did they realize just exactly how BORED she was??_ Well… she'd have to wait till someone gave her something to do. At this point she was ready to do pretty much everything… well… almost everything. But… in the meantime… _What was there left to do?_ The program she was testing… There wasn't much she could do, because what needed to be tested couldn't, not without some major changes – changes she wasn't authorized to make – and all that due to some tiny problem she had absolutely no control over…

Again she looked around. _Still nothing to do._ A deep sigh.

Her mind was wandering. _Skipping off while producing some weird sing-song about being bored… It went roughly like this: "bored… Bored… BORED! I'm just so bored… Anyone here? Knock-knock… Me is bored… come ON! …Need… something… to…do! Boooored!" Definitely strange._

Then… a sound. The sound of a door opening – she had to control herself to not take a look immediately, but instead wait a bit and look over slowly. But it was hard. She suppressed a frustrated sigh.

_Nope… they wouldn't come here._ Realizing this, she turned back to stare at the screen again, reopening several windows, just to quickly close them again, when an elder colleague came by… But he was merely picking up some copies, he'd printed before.

_Still nothing to do._ She was getting edgy – she definitely wasn't comfortable sitting still and doing nothing._Sure… it was nice for a while, but… in the end you just were bored._ Slowly she was starting to understand some of the crazy stunts Zack had pulled, after being cooped up in a meeting of the ShinRa higher-ups. It must've been kind of frustrating for the hyperactive Gongagain…

Again she risked a short glace up… _Still nothing to do._ She still had to carefully hide her boredom – and the fact that she had nothing to do. She sighed – silently, before pressing a few buttons and opening up one of the windows again. She only allowed herself a certain freedom with what she could do (even though this added to her boredom) – after all she wasn't home, working on her own PC.

So…strolling around in the GWW [Gaian Wide Web was a big no-no. After all someone could trace her steps and find out exactly what she was doing. Internally she shuddered. She didn't want to think about that. Then a random thought popped up in her mind – a memory of the confusion the last time someone had uploaded a virus into the internal network. It had been funny as hell, watching the techs trying to figure it out.

So she'd decided that awhile ago, but... at times like these it was hard to resist the temptation. Very hard. But she really didn't want to get criticised for her behaviour – which actually turned out to be a pretty good motivation to help her resist.

Hearing footsteps nearing her again, she moved to close the window, this time craning her neck immediately to see who it was, but again she was disappointed. At least she hadn't closed the small window.

Not for her… just someone printing some long document. She suppressed another sigh. She'd already refilled the printer… Maybe she should stand up and get some paper for it? But she wanted a better reason for leaving her place. This… it wouldn't last all that long. Maybe… maybe in another half hour or so… _Maybe she'd get to help with the postage?_

_Oh yes… she was bored._ And she knew it. She just wasn't sure what to do about it… One thing was sure though. _This was… a really, really good way to learn patience. But damnit!__She didn't have much more patience to spare…_ Hers was slowly but surely chipped away, second after second tore one tiny shred away.

_She wanted to go home, do something, read something… anything! …Whatever. It didn't matter. Not really. Because she was here and could do nothing but wait._

Not even the Turks had come by and caused some distress, tried to flirt with anyone (that would be Reno) before their partner whacked them over the head and dragged them off… Playing pranks on people (again Reno or Zack, often with Reno's partner Lan joining in the fun) or whatever… But today… nothing! Nothing at all! It was driving her crazy. As loud as they were – she'd always welcomed these particular distractions.

Not even the Zack had shown himself, causing random havoc to the General or other people. It was starting to get to her… Not even the usual ShinRa higher-ups were showing themselves. It was… distressing.

_Ok. This was it! It was __finally enough._ She'd go and get the paper for the printer. She couldn't take it anymore. Enough was enough.

* * *

Please take some time and write me a review about what you thought while reading. 


End file.
